Preparations for Arrival!
The planet was a peaceful one, far away from the disturbances of other planets in the Universe. This was the planet where gods dwelled. A young woman with flowing silver hair approached a younger woman, one that could be compared to a fairy. This was a rare event. This woman rarely did much talking to anyone, preferring to survey the Universe at all times. "Amaya, that was certainly surprising." She was smiling, though it seemed to be slightly patronizing. "I've never seen you directly interfere with mortals before." Amaya flashed her ally a smile, mysteriously responding, "...Well, you know me. It's good that they set off on their adventure to grab the Dragon Balls. It gives me time to plan what exactly to do when they return..." She sighed. "...I needed to interact with those cretins and make that woman believe that she's special to get what I want." Technically, this wasn't a dark action. "...It was just a little twisting of the words is all." "Your method was rather contrived." Megami pointed out. "Waiting for centuries? Your goal is noble, but wouldn't it have been prudent to take care of it a few centuries ago instead of waiting simply on this girl? I can't see what her purpose is to you, I see no worth. Now, the younger child. She has potential." Amaya puffed her cheeks out. "Fourty years, that's all. Fourty. Years." Amaya giggled like a lunatic. "...You mean Amara? Yes, I can see it now..." She paused with a vacant shit-eating grin plastered upon her face. "...Ooooooooooooooooooooor, you're just a lolicon~ ...I kid, I kid. She's certainly the most unique of the three. She's the only one with a tail, for one. That could prove...disasterous in the future." Megami sighed. This is why she got on easier with Amaya. She was just much more wound up, she seemed to light the area up. "I've watched those two from time-to-time, whenever I turn my attention to your quadrant of the universe. Casear takes good care of Amara, unless she's not within his reach during a full moon, they should be fine, even on Koaku." She frowned and her eyes seemed to be staring off into the distance. "The problem is...I can feel a dark storm approaching." Her eyes were still glazed over. "You know of whom I am referring, yes?" Amaya nodded. "...Yeah, that guy. I would make a crack but it's nothing to laugh about in all honesty. ...He seems to be steadily growing in power as we speak. With every passing moment his strength increases. I'm not sure if I should have sent them to stop him first, or gather the Dragon Balls..." Glancing down, she continued, "...At least maybe, if we gather the Dragon Balls first, we can wish for him to change." After a brief pause, she declared, "...Well, become nobody else thought of it when they made their wishes. If only we could wish to kill the bugger." "There are limits to those things called "Dragon Balls"." Megami pointed out. "Namekians are peaceful, much like us. They don't bestow their dragons with lethal abilities, such wishes are rightfully prohibited." She looked up at the many moons in the sky. "I think it'd be more prudent to allow the children to fight him themselves." Amaya kicked back with a short giggle. "...Guess you're right~ I mean, it's not our problem to dabble in the matters of mortals, anyway. Either way, I hope that they can find the Dragon Balls post-haste- I have," she glanced down, before continuing in a tone that was uncharacteristically somber. "...I have something I'd put before anything else to use my wish on." Loud Clash in Empty Space "Yah!" Amara dashed forward, aiming a kick Casear's face. He blocked it with his arm before gripping the girl by the ankle and throwing her foward. She caught herself in the air before flying as far up as the ship's roof would allow. The two were caught up in a heavy sparring match, under 100x Earth's gravity. Kurenai had just finished sparring with Casear, who had agreed to a match with Amara. She cupped her hands at her sides. "Ka...me...ha...me..." An energy ball began to charge in between her cupped hands. Casear braced himself. "HA!" She released a blast of energy from her thrust hands, which he blocked with his own arms, before dissipating the blast. He was panting before launching himself forward and he and Amara began a rapid exchange of blows, moving around the control room as easily as possible without damaging equipment. Kurenai, still under the effects of the gravity, merely stood back and watched with a half-bored expression. She didn't understand it- nor could she comprehend it. How did these people enjoy fighting so much? Crossing her arms, all she could do was remain firmly seated- or more rather, smashed against the floor as she barely gazed up to watch the two train. "...How long do you think you'll be doing that?!" She called out, bemused. They stopped for a minute to look down at her. Amara spoke up first. "Well, unless you intend to have relations with my bro-" Casear quickly cut her off. "There's no reason why you shouldn't be training." He pointed out. "Besides, the Supreme Kai installed this feature, so we're obviously meant to use it. There's no other way to pass the time." He was true, they'd been at this for two days, with only moderate eating and sleeping. Kurenai insisted on bathes, and Amara had somehow weaseled her way into bathing with her with some vague excuse of "water shortages". Kurenai snapped back, "...Turn it back to normal gravity and yes! I swear my tits are like miniature mountains here!" Scrambling to her feet, Kurenai fell over again and again before slamming against the wall, letting out a sharp cry of pain. "...I did suggest scissors-paper-rock, but noooooooo we had to use bone-crushing gravity..." Amara descended, only to repeatedly jump up and down. "Science says the best thing for back pain is to walk it off. Besides, it wouldn't kill you to try and get used to this. You were ok at 80x gravity when you fought my brother, this is only a little bit higher." Casear chuckled. The child was a natural. Kurenai growled, shooting Amara a pissed-off glare before mumbling, "...Fine, then. We'll play it your way. If I so manage to kill myself under this gravity, I swear to Kami that I will sue." Continue to grumble like it was her time of the month, Kurenai forced herself to stand up, wobbling violently with every movement before approaching the two. "...Well, hurry up then. One of you lose, I'll give it a try again..." She wasn't sure of herself when she said that... Casear descended as well, but he went over to sit by the control panel. "I'm going to monitor the ship's progress. Amara, you continue your training with Kurenai. Go easy." Amara's tail swished as she took a stance. "Come at me! You'll adjust real easy!" Her tail swished back and forth, eagerly anticipating attack. Kurenai remained steady, though she walked forward warily, pointing at Amara with her middle and index fingers, with her thumb sticking out as if making a finger gun. "...Act Parser!" In the span of not even half a second, Kurenai unleashed a powerful beam of vermillion energy which spun like a drill, flying towards Amara almost point-blank. Kurenai quickly raised her guard and attempted to run around her opponent, though all she could manage was a slow, dull movement. Amara released a kiai, shredding the attack, before launching herself forward, swinging her fist up at Kurenai's nose. WHAM! Amara was...deceptively strong for a kid. Kurenai was launched back by the force of her blow, knocking her spinning into the wall. Scrambling to he feet once again, Kurenai was relatively surprised that Amara didn't react to her slow trudging as she walked behind her and threw a high kick at her head, however snail-level slow it was. "Hup!" Amara jumped over her leg and moved forward in the air, her hands inches from Kurenai's breasts. She focused her mind and released a blast of pure telekinetic power. "...Ghh....!" Kurenai stammered as she was blown away, growling, "...What WAS that?!" Still, she managed to stand to her feet once again, carefully traversing towards Amara, complaining, "...How did you adjust this so fast!?" before kicking a crimson sphere of ki at her opponent, stumbling again. The blast took Amara by surprise, but she was able to shrug it off. She began to release blasts of ki at Kurenai, though she had to reign herself in before she caused some destruction to the ship. Kurenai could finally feel the weight applied to her body becoming lifted. Her eyes seemed to sharpen somewhat- now she could finally cut loose, so to speak. Swiftly, all that was left in Amara's eyes was a flash of scarlet as Kurenai seemed to dissapear, before translocating behind the Saiyan, all her fingers extended. "Act Parser Chaser!" in an instant, five crimson blasts were released, all veering off in random directions before converging at a single point- Amara herself. "Ha!" Amara thrust her hands to her sides, expelling telekinetic force in a wide sphere, crushing the energy blasts with some great effort. She panted. It would seem that this woman could actually fight when she knew was she was doing. Kurenai shrugged to herself, "...Psychic powers that aren't absolutely useless...?" Of course, her mind wasn't at ease as she leapt into the air and attempted to slam down with a powerful axe kick the moment the sphere dissipated. How she could see an invisible mental force vanishing was anyone's guess, but she was dead wrong and Amara only extended the sphere, focusing her mind to repel the woman's efforts at getting physically close. Being pushed back by the sphere Kurenai was thrown away, hurled towards the side of the ship like a ragdoll. Regaining her balance she stood to her feet and released a blast of crimson ki towards her once again- only this was a feint as she dissapeared, using flight to spread her wings and release a gust of air towards Amara. Casear himself turned, releasing a kiai to halt the progress of the wind. "I think that's enough for today." He pressed a few keys and the gravity return to Earth's normal gravity. "You both are good, but at the same time lack any restraint. If you want an air lock in here without actually having one installed, then by all means, keep releasing attacks that could blast a hole in the side of the ship." Kurenai made a defensive gesture, stammering, "...Wait, wait...I didn't mean to..." Of course, she had a long way to go. Casear smiled. "It's fine, you were simply getting into it. I like to see that." He took a seat again, and brought up the monitor, which showed the Planet Koaku. Kurenai's eyes widened- it seemed like her small brain couldn't take in all this information. "...And that is...? I know it's a planet, but what's on it?" She scratched her head in confusion. Kurenai Zenshin was not a very smart lady. "Koaku is an industrialized planet." Casear said. He'd said it simply, baldly, and could see the blank looks on the girl's faces. "Koaku is famous for both it's technology and strong fighters. The native race, Shikumians, are very similar to us Saiyans, the theory is that we evolved similarly before splitting off into divergent evolutionary paths, same with humans." He took a breath. "They have decent defence forces, enough to keep the Planet Trade Organization at bay. Frieza's faction has long since lost interest in them because of how difficult their defences are to penetrate." "Sounds awesome!" Amara's eyes lit up. Kurenai took a moment to process this. "...Then how are we gonna get in? We're not exactly familiar faces, mind you." She crossed her arms, obviously somewhat put off. "We don't have malicious intentions." Casear shrugged. "I'm sure they'll let us in if they see we mean no harm." "...Pray that they're not all dogmatic or anything. I could just see them with the torches and pitchforks the moment we show up. I'm just...sayin'." Kurenai retorted. "...But fine, then. We'll see where this goes." "Oh no, of course not." Casear replied soothingly. "They're a modernized planet, if they'd be brandishing anything, it'd be projectile weapons with the ability to vaporize what they come into contact with." Kurenai just rolled her eyes. "...Fine, fine. Please do continue snarking at everything I suggest. I am paranoid for a reason, you know." "Calm down, alright?" Casear tried to reassure her. "Our training should be enough to handle any problematic situation." "Yeah, we're real good!" Amara piped up. Kurenai couldn't help but crack a small smile. "...Hehe, if you say so." "Thatta girl." He chuckled. "Now, you two can go get some rest. I'm going to stay here for a bit. We'll be there in two days, may as well rest before we finish more training, right?" Kurenai nodded, though she remained wary as she walked off. "...Very well." She was kinda suspicous- he seemed like a pervert. "Amara, you too. Go to your room and sleep in." Casear encouraged. "Alright!" Amara trotted off, leaving Casear to his thoughts. He was frowning. "It's been a smooth trip..." He muttered. "Why does my gut leave me with such an off feeling?" End Category:Dragon Ball Gyaku